Apply For Staff
We are looking for new staff, if you interested than apply! Paste the application on Willk1088's message wall. Chat Moderator = How many edits do you have? Are you active on chat? What skills would you use to be active as a chat moderator? Will you be a trustworthy chat moderator? Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage |-|Discussions Moderator = How many edits do you have? Are you active on the wiki? What skills would you use to help you as as a Discussions Moderator? Will you be trustworthy as a Discussions Moderator? Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. Closing and reopening threads In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Moderating chat Deleting blog comments Editing and deleting article comments Having this status causes "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage, |-| Content Moderator = How many edits do you have? Are you active on the wiki? Do you know how to manage pages and files? Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: Deleting and moving protected pages Deleting and moving files Undeleting pages and files Rollback Reupload files Protecting and unprotecting pages Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled |-| Rollback= How many edits do you have? How do you rollback an edit? Will you help clean up vandalism? Are you active on the wiki? |-| Administrator= How many edits do you have? Are you active on the wiki? Have you been a moderator at least once? Will you be a trustworthy admin? What do you think are the responsibilities as an admin on the wiki? Admin Bio: what will be your admin bio on the admins page? Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: All privileges from the discussion moderator and content moderator groups. Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights. Edit the community's skin and format. Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the Help:Administrators' how-to guide. The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile. |-| Bureaucrat= How many edits do you have? Have you been an admin for at least once? Will you be very trustworthy as a bureaucrat? Will you be very active on the wiki? Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, content moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users' bot status. Category:Apply for Staff Category:Staff Category:Navigation Category:2016